


Two New Things

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of smut but mainly casual, I didn't have internet yesterday so this is what happened don't judge me, M/M, Pre-Dome Tour, Yes they're already boyfriends ssshhh, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Stress is stress. They're in for a new journey: Dome Tour. They need to add something new and special for the fans.





	Two New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that there aren't so many Junhwan fics out there but i'm also terrible at chaptered work. Enjoy the oneshot T^T

Practicing for the upcoming dome concerts was tiring in on itself. But since they had to add new ideas into the mix, the creative sides of them were tested big time. June, known for coming up with bright ideas, threw out a number of good ones and a number of strange ones. No one really wanted to even give the strange ones another thought, but they were certain that the staff had taken note of them anyway.

An idea that ended up being taken into consideration was cover songs. It wasn't new to the public, but it was definitely new to them. iKON had a limited ampunt of songs to perform and they couldn't just fill the concert with odd video skits every couple of songs, much to their creative block brains’ dismay. 

June joked a couple times about performing a couple ballads him and Jinhwan had written, but just never release them. They were a bit desperate for content after all. Donghyuk thought it would be too cruel to the fans who would end up liking said songs though, so they scrapped it again and again.

It wasn't until Jinhwan and Hanbin went on some kind of phase where all they were singing were girl group songs that June eventually, officially, suggested girl group covers. They already had Bang Bang Bang, so why not? Their staff ate the idea up like a week’s fast had passed. However, that didn't mean everyone was immediately on board with the idea.

Hanbin and Donghyuk never said a word about it and simply went along with it. Jinhwan was pretty excited, Yunhyeong would've been the next one in line. Chanwoo and Jiwon were kind of against it. Said that it would ruin their masculinity, to which June responded with “Thinking you're masculine in the first place ruins the image entirely. You've failed as a man.” It was a joke, but he got a good laugh out of it.

Hanbin took care of the arrangements of the songs, agreeing that they didn't need to remix it and just do a good job at it. Without much surprises, everyone did the recording well. It was only a short part of the two songs, Me Gusta Tu and Up&Down, but they were easy enough to sing and dance to.

“Make it fun!” was repeated every time they would practice the choreography. Oh, how June wished Hanbin would lighten up, and it wasn't the first time he's had the thought either. Some people were struggling, even after knowing the routine.

。。。

“June-yah! Come on, we gotta go!” Jinhwan called from the entrance. He knew it was the entrance cause it always had a bit of an echo, considering it literally has two doors and a giant pile of shoes just laying around. They never bothered to clean it, but they were obligated by Donghyuk and Yunhyeong to at least put their unused shoes on the rack or cubboard. Fair enough.

June motioned towards the full-length mirror as he did a quick inspection of himself. They weren't going to practice, else he would be wearing sweats and a white tee. June was decked out in black skinnys, top and a snapback he probably hadn't worn since WIN. Shoes were predetermined by the small cutie waiting for him. Black jordan's, nice and clean. “Obviously.” 

They all, meaning June, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, headed for the van down in the lobby with their manager waiting for them. The others were a bit busy, so they ended up going in small groups, which was totally fine by them since that meant that they might be able to get a company-paid meal on the way back. With the justification that there was only three mouths to feed instead of seven, plus their manager, of course.

Jinhwan was the most excited of the trio as he grinned and talked about the dress fitting the whole ride over. They were measured a couple weeks ago back in their practice room, so now was the real deal. Well, to try it on, not to perform in it quite yet.

With Yunhyeong continuously humoring the eldest member, he deligently kept his mouth shut and leaned against Jinhwan’s shoulder. If it wasn't for the seatbelt law, he would've laid on his boyfriend’s lap by now and probably had fallen asleep. 

About half an hour later, they were only a few blocks away. June was wide awake and was already knee-deep in conversation with his boyfriend about this new Japanese show they had been watching. Yunhyeong was completely lost the whole time, and June kind of felt bad, but he did the same thing to him with Hanbin. They were talking about Korean dramas non-stop the last time they were paired together.

“We're here, we're here. Get out.” Yunhyeong exclaimed in frustration as he left the door open and motioned them out. June chuckled and hopped out, following Jinhwan. 

They were quickly lead inside the boutique, if he wasn't mistaken, and the same tailor they met before greeted them cheerfully. Jinhwan left his side the moment he saw a pretty yellow sun dress propped up on a mannequin. Was it for him or his sister? He’ll know eventually, but back on topic.. They were being talked to.

Mr Han, their tailor, had the original design of the outfits sketched out in the open on the table and the materials put away neatly on shelves and boxes. A glance at Yunhyeong alone showed that he had his respect.

After a bit of explanation over the material being okay for dancing since they'd be sweating a lot, along with the shorts under the skirts, he gave them each their outfits. June sat down and stared at his for a good while as Jinhwan went to put his own on. He didn't even realize that Yunhyeong went with him until he heard his manager’s phone go off.

“It's actually really pretty.. It won't be that bad..” He told himself as he held the gfriend dress up, and then the exid outfit. Mr Han was busy attending to the two elder members, thus June was left along yet again. ‘This seems to happen a lot.’

Thinking it better to be outside in the boutique rather than stuck in a basement-like room, he immediately found himself looking at about ten different customers all at once. A few were talking to Mr Han, another couple talking to other employees, rest were browsing on their own, and then he saw Jinhwan and Yunhyeong in the dressing room area.

The dressing room was somewhat like a big walk in closet, or perhaps a swimming pool restroom with all the stalls on the opposite sides of each other, along with cushions placed in between. It was definitely pretty and well-designed. 

The two members have been standing in front of a large mirror the past few minutes. They were trying some of the choreography and literally just enjoying the outfit. June felt like he was a pervert, simply standing by the entrance with his arms crossed and watching without permission. 

Their manager suddenly rushed passed him with a number of wigs in his hands and handed them over to Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. “Try these. I don't know which one would suit you, but there are lots, so pick which one you want. I'll be back in a bit.” You could just see the delight on their faces, and it kind of itched his skin for a good minute as he looked away.

Moments later, he heard Jinhwan calling him and as soon as he looked over, Jinhwan was in his whole outfit with the blonde curly wig that suited him oh so well. June wasn't sure what he was feeling in that moment, but he was.. happy?

“So, how do i look?” Jinhwan skipped over to him with a look of excitement and, well, confidence. June soon admitted to thinking he looked beautiful, and actually quite cute, too. But his dick was a bit confused at the moment for anymore compliments.

With satisfaction, Jinhwan skipped off towards Yunhyeong who couldn't seem to pick between the long black wig or the short one. June readjusted his crotch in a hurry once he glanced over to his boyfriend again.

。。。

It shouldn't have had taken so long for their manager to disappear, and Mr Han had already gotten all he needed for the outfits and wigs. June picked whatever wig was available that wouldn't tickle his neck so much, so he really didn't take long to finish.

Yunhyeong had just come out of the dressing room with his original clothes and was immediately whining out of hunger. June didn't even realize that they hadn't eaten yet. He was too distracted by his girlfriend.. boyfriend! 

June fluttered his eyes shut as he put his face in his hands. He was soon being backhugged by someone, but considering that Yunhyeong doesn't hug him, and he saw a bit of blonde through his fingers, it was definitely Jinhwan. “What are you doing?” 

“Hugging my boyfriend.” June sat up a bit straighter and Jinhwan let go of him. He turned around to see the little cute blonde- “Why are you still wearing that?” It was a justified question. They were all done, so why is he still wearing it.

Jinhwan looked at him with seductive features and June swore under his breath in response. Jinhwan immediately knew what that meant apparently and started pulling June towards the stall he had used ages ago to change.

“You just got the outfit, are you sure?” Jinhwan silenced him with a kiss and like many times before, piece by piece, June’s clothes disappeared. This wasn't at all inappropriate but who cares when he's literally getting a handjob from his hot.. boyfriend out in a public setting.

It escalated pretty quickly, and before Jinhwan could even begin to take off his own clothes, June put a hand over his with a shake of the head. Jinhwan ended up just ridding himself of his bottoms, leaving him still in the dress and wig. What kind of kink was this?

June propped the smaller up against the cemented wall, afraid that the stall walls would be too weak. And thank goodness he did, because he swore that he was handling his boyfriend pretty roughly. Not that Jinhwan was really complaining since they were both busy trying to keep their voices down.

June was sucking the life out of his boyfriend’s neck while Jinhwan was pressing onto his body and running fingers through his friveled hair. A few light moans escaped the younger as he caressed Jinhwan’s inner thigh. “Touch me properly, June.” He whispered in such a seductive tone that June was quick to oblige.

Without much preparation, June manager to thrust into his boyfriend with a mutual moan escaping them, which was quickly muffled by wet kisses and hair pulling. June groaned as he watched Jinhwan’s pretty face before him. “June.. June..” Jinhwan breathed out. “Go deeper, please. I can take it. Give me all of you.”

Deeper and more concise thrusts hit Jinhwan’s prostate more often and he was sure that he was close enough to orgasm. June wasn't sure if he should even release inside him but there was no other place, so.. “Ahh, June! Let me- Ah..” Jinhwan ended up releasing right after, and he was breathing heavily against June’s neck. 

June’s legs were slowly giving out, but he still had his boyfriend a couple feet off the ground and a big part of his lower regions laced with warm release. “Should i pull out?” He whispered against Jinhwan’s ear, deep and heavy. It might've made him hard again as he felt something poking at his stomach again.

June simply grabbed his boyfriend’s ass and kissed his cheek as he slowly pulled out and let the elder down. “You okay?” Jinhwan was bent over with his hands on his knees and he swore he just saw drips of cum come out. In a small panic, he gave Jinhwan his old clothes back and put his own on off the floor.

“Shit, bring something next time.”

“You're the one who pulled me in here.”

“You're the one who's been having a bulge for like an hour!”

June quickly looked away as he put his shirt on, then checked if he still had said bulge. He did not, but if he sees Jinhwan like that again, he just might. “Fine, i'll bring something.” He said in a sulky manner. “Stop being so hot.”

All Jinhwan did was smile at that then gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the stall. June breathes out in frustration. How was he so whipped for this guy, exactly? He followed him out and picked up both their bags of clothes like the good boyfriend he was. “Yeah, we're done. Let's go.” Yunhyeong said, but June wasn't really paying much mind to the conversation, if there even was one.


End file.
